Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light reflecting module including multiple reflective sheets, and more particularly to a light reflecting module suitable for improvement and upgrade of brightness of a vehicle lamp without disassembly procedure.
Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1A, a lamp A01 includes a protective cover 101, a transparent plate 102 and a reflector 103. A positioning member 104 with through holes is disposed behind the protective cover 101 and the reflector 103 for a light source 105 mounted thereon.
Referring to FIGS. 1B and 1C, a reflector 106 of higher reflection efficiency is disposed within the original reflector for brightness improvement. As shown in FIG. 1C, a light emitting module 107 is equipped with a LED light source or a xenon lamp for brightness upgrade. Either improvement or upgrade for lamp brightness, the cover 101 which is sealed for water proof and the transparent plate 102 must be detached for mounting the reflector 106 or the light source in the reflector 103, and the cover 101 is mounted to the lamp, which increases labor for improvement or upgrade of the lamp brightness. The lamp may have leakage problem if the cover 101 is not well sealed.